Running away
by mikan-no-kimi
Summary: Mikan Sakura, princess from Yukihira Kingdom meets the new stable boy... What will happen to these two? Will love or duty win? READ&REVIEW! People i'm bad at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice**

**Running away by Mikan-no-kimi**

* * *

Mikan had her backpack with her and she was just about to open the door to leave…

"Mikan, did you really think that **YOU** could fool me?" Hotaru said standing behind her arms crossed. She had a stern gaze. Mikan turned around slowly and looked at her step-mother who also was her best friend since childhood.

Hotaru sighed and turned around to walk to Mikan chamber. Knowing that she was in big trouble when she got caught she wisely followed her. They walked for few minutes and only their steps were heard. They arrived at Mikan's chamber and went inside. They sat.

"Mikan, what were you doing?" Hotaru asked without looking at her.

"What. were. you. doing?"  
Mikan was pondering her options. Tell her or don't tell her. If she doesn't tell her she will immediately know that she lied. So her only option is to tell her.

"Going to restroom, why, is there something wrong?"

"Mikan do you think I'm a moron like you. You were at the front door. Clearly leaving somewhere with you backpack."

"FINE."

Flashback  
Mikan walking toward the stable to meet her horse Unicorn. She loved every fairytales so she decided to name her horse after a magical creator Unicorn. She just walked in the stables when she saw someone brushing Unicorn.

"Excuse me, I can take it from here on…" Mikan said. The stable boy turned around and Mikan noticed that he was new here.

"You're new here aren't you? I'm Mikan Sakura, you can call me Mikan." Mikan offered her hand for a handshake.

"Princess, would you really shake hands with me? Do you know where my hand have been?"  
That was an unexpected answer she got and she was confused what to say.  
The stable boy just turned around and continued to brush Unicorn.

"AHEM!" Mikan coughed to get his attention. "At least you can tell me what your name is. I told mine and you should tell yours that's a proper manner."  
"You told you're name voluntarily."

Mikan sprang toward him and was about to grab his shoulder that she tripped... and that was humiliating.

"Well now I can tell you my name…" Mikan rose up quickly and cleaned up her skirt.

"Natsume Hyuuga" He threw the brush to Mikan who barely caught it. Natsume walked out of stable and left Mikan alone. Mikan was just about to continue to brush when Natsume's head was seen from the door.

"By the way, Nice to meet you Polka Dots." And left with a smirk in his face. Mikan just stood there and was slowly processing what he just said. When she got it all you could hear that morning was her scream.

"YOU PERVERT!"

The end of Flashback  
Hotaru just couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You woke me up that morning just because of that?"

"It wasn't just that. Hotaru it was serious what if I could never get mattered because of him?! That would have been serious!"  
"Anyway you'll pay for it, continue."

"Okay, after that we met many times at stable and he had still the attitude but I found it somehow attractive and after a while when I met him I was blushing. He was teasing me once about it…."

Flashback

Natsume was standing in front of Mikan and Mikan was blushing madly when she saw him. She was about ignore him and leave when he grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"It seems like you're ignoring me"

He said looking at her eyes and Mikan on the other hand was trying to avoid his gaze. Suddenly Natsume gently grabbed put his finger beneath her chin and rose her face up to meet his gaze.

"What is it? Did something happen? Is it because I'm a commoner?"

He said with sorrowful voice. Mikan felt like her heart was stabbed.

"No, No it's not like that…!" Mikan started to cry and Natsume let go of her.

But at that moment Mikan grabbed his hand

"It's not like that, don't be sad…"

"Then what you want me to do. The woman that I love is ignoring me. The woman whose hand I want to take and leave this place isn't even looking at me. What do you want me to do!"

He whispered the last word. Mikan on the other hand was confused.

"You love me?" This time Natsume avoided her gaze and didn't reply. Mikan fell on her knees and Natsume caught her.

"I'm glad" Mikan said smiling sweetly.

" I love you too!" and jumped to hug him. When Natsume heard the words she said he hugged her back.

"Can't… breath" Natsume heard her and let go of her. All Natsume could do was smile and Mikan smiled for being happy.

Flashback end

"And that's how got together. The next month of my life were the best."

"So that's why you were grinning like a idiot every day I saw you. So how does this end"

"End? There's no end for my love…" Mikan slapped herself "I can't believe I said something so cheesy"

"I don't care"

"Right, now back to the story. Well few weeks ago.."

Flashback  
Mikan was standing in front of a big door and knocked. Knock knock…

Then Mikan stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. After a few steps Mikan stood in front of her Father, King Yukihira Izumi.

"Why did you call me, sire?" Mikan asked nervously. King placed his files on top of the table and sat down on his chair.

"Mikan, you're getting married to King Narumi's son Ruka." Mikan Looked at him shocked.

"But.. sire I have someone that I love.."

"So, get rid of him, you're getting married. And that's final"

King Izumi continued his work and Mikan couldn't say anything anymore because his father won't listen to her no matter what. She had no other choice. She bowed to the King and left the room. She walked slowly in the corridors of the castle and finally she speeded up and in the end she ran toward the stables where Natsume was. At stables Mikan told Natsume everything.

Natsume hold her cheeks and said to her  
"Polka dots will you run away with me? My aunt who died left me her house. Do you want to go there and live with me?"

Mikan couldn't say anything. She just hugged him and nodded.

At night in the palace Hotaru came to her room and spoke to her about her marriage.

"Mikan, what do you think about this marriage. Do you want to do this?"

"Even if Hotaru was her step-mom she still was Mikan's best friend.

"Hotaru, I have someone that I love. Of course I'm against this marriage."

"Mikan you're father really cares for you."

"That's what you think. He never listens to me and makes all the decision himself. It's my life!"

Hotaru heavily sighed.  
"Then can you do it Mikan? Can you really lie to yourself and get married to Ruka?"

"Who said I will be marrying him. I will be running away with the guy I love!?"  
Mikan stood up and ran away to the garden.

"Can you do it Mikan, can you lie to yourself and betray your people?" Hotaru said aloud. Loud enough for Mikan to hear.

The next day Prince Ruka came to Yukihira Kingdom.  
Mikan wasn't there at the welcoming ceremony. She was sulking at her hideout. At the garden.  
She was sitting on the grass and suddenly someone was standing in front of her.  
He looked handsome, prince like.

But Natsume is the most handsome guy in the whole world.

The guy bowed to her.  
"You're highness, My name is Ruka Nogi. You must be Mikan Sakura my fiancée."

My quickly rose up and ran toward the stables. Ruka followed her having nothing better to do. Mikan was there speaking with Natsume.

"Natsume.."

"Ruka, what are you doing here?"

Mikan looked at both of them. Twice. Blinked.

" He's my childhood friend, that's why."

That explained everything.

"Really the you must know everything Ruka-san… Tell me about what he when he was a child."  
Mikan and Ruka walked out of stables leaving Natsume alone in there.

"Ruka don't tell her anything unnecessary!" Natsume yelled to Ruka.

After few weeks Mikan and Ruka were getting along really well and Mikan had forgotten that he was her fiancée. Until her father summoned her. They were talking about their wedding day. Mikan stayed silent at the time.

After the meeting Mikan said to Ruka to meet her after dinner because she wanted to say something to her. After dinner Ruka was waiting for Mikan and when she finally showed up.

"I'm sorry I can't get married to you. I love Natsume." Saying that Mikan ran away.

Ruka just stood there rejected.

"So what are you going to do? Fight for her?" Hotaru asked him.

Ruka just looked at Hotaru.

"It's not that I love her any less I just love my best friend more than I want her to myself."

Flashback end

"So after that I discussed with Natsume and our running away day is today. Until you caught me."

"Mikan, two people who are in love and they are running away that is called eloping."

"Eloping now that's sound better than my plan…"

"What plan?" King Izumi asked. Mikan who was frightened stood up quickly and bowed.

"What plan" He repeated.

Mikan who was too afraid to say anything just kept quiet. Hotaru on the other hand answered to his question.

"She eloping with the new stable boy"  
Mikan looked at her like she's crazy.

"Explain yourself Mikan" Mikan just played with her fingers and finally said

"Were not eloping just running away."

"Then leave this palace and don't ever come back!" Her father stated cruelly.  
Mikan's eyes filled with tears and she just looked at her father.

"Father, please don't do this. I want to see you and Hotaru again."

"You chose this yourself, now get out. You're not my daughter anymore."

King Yukihira was just exiting the room when he said.

"Dying before an old man the rudest thing you can do"

Mikan stopped crying after hearing what his father said.

"Mikan, I think it the best to leave now. The staff will wake up soon."

Hotaru rose up from her chair and hugged Mikan and said  
"You can always come here to visit. But this therapist session will cost you a lot."

"Hotaru you bully I don't have money!"

"Just show me your kids and we will be even."

Mikan nodded and before leaving the room.  
"I love you, Hotaru even if you're a big bully"

Outside the castle Natsume stood there and was waiting for her.

"Natsume, I'm heeree!" Mikan yelled

"Stop yelling you're making my ears bleed. By the way were you caught by Queen Hotaru?"

"What! How do you know that?" Mikan was embarrassed for not accomplishing such a simple task.

"Let's leave for now, I'll tell you later."

Natsume teased Mikan the whole time they were running away.

Mikan told Natsume the whole story.

"Which do you think sounds better running away or eloping? To me running away sounds better because then we can come back someday" Mikan said after thinking for a while.

"Running away, it has a better sound..."

"I knew it! You agreed with me! HAH! Hotaru was wrong."

* * *

**The end… The longest fanfic I have ever done! hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a review!**  
**Love, mikan-no-kimi**


End file.
